v2smutstonefandomcom-20200214-history
Happy Halloween
Earn Pumpkins and Jack Cups by completing tasks. You can also earn Pumpkins and Jack Cups by opening duels chests. Pumpkins are earned at the same rate as Pumpkins, and are used to open coffers, while Jack Cups are used for the Halloween Tournament - the more Jack Cups you get, the higher you are in tournament. At the end of the daily tournament the Jack Cups quantity is reset. Pumpkins The event features two types of Pumpkins : Pumpkins and Dark Pumpkins. Coffers Baby Jack coffer - 3 pickings, unique common event card is guaranteed. Also contains duplicates for Common-Legendary non-event cards that are already owned. Jack coffer - 5 pickings, unique rare event card is guaranteed. Also contains duplicates for Common-Legendary non-event cards that are already owned. Infernal Coffer - 10 pickings, unique rare and common event cards are guaranteed, unique legendary event card is possible. Also contains duplicates for Common-Legendary non-event cards that are already owned. Event Cards These cards can only be obtained by opening the appropriate coffers during the Happy Halloween Event. Path You can earn Pumpkins and Jack Cups by completing Path objectives. Completed objectives will not reset at the end of the daily tournament. 10 - Level up a Red card 20 - Win Duels 5 times 30 - Win City 16.2 40 - Seduce Red cards 3 times (they can be three different cards) 50 - Open Boxes 4 times (bronze, silver or golden boxes) 60 - Level up Red cards 5 times 70 - Win Forest 5 80 - Win Duels 10 times 90 - Win Forest 9.2 100 - Get 10 Rare Red card duplicates 110 - Open chests in Duels 4 times 120 - Win Forest 10.2 130 - Get 20 Common Red card duplicates 140 - Open Baby Jack Coffer 150 - Reach Masters League I in Duels 160 - Get 2 Epic Red Card duplicates 170 - Level up Red cards 10 times 180 - Win Forest 14.3 190 - Open chests in Duels 8 times 200 - Open Jack Coffer 210 - Get 5 Epic Red card duplicates 220 - Reach Master League 2 230 - Get 2 Legendary Red card duplicates 240 - Get 20 Rare Red card duplicates 250 - Seduce Red cards 5 times 260 - Spend 2000 Pumpkins 270 - Reach Master League 3 in Duels 280 - Level up Epic Red cards 10 times 290 - Win Sands 4.5 300 - Reach Champion League I in Duels 310 - Have 3-star Butcher or Traveler card 320 - Have 4-star Epic Red card 330 - Win Sands 9.2 340 - Reach Champion League 2 in Duels 350 - Have 3-star Red Witch or Crow Girl card 360 - Have Seer card 370 - Get 7 Legendary Red card duplicates 380 - Win Sands 12.1 390 - Reach Champion League 3 in Duels 400 - Open Jack Coffer 3 times 410 - Win a prize in the Halloween Tournament 420 - Open Baby Jack Coffer 5 times 430 - Win Sands 13.2 440 - Reach Legendary League I in Duels 450 - Open Silver Box 15 times 460 - Level up Red cards 15 times 470 - Get 10 Legendary Red card duplicates 480 - Have Vengeance Spirit card 490 - Reach Legendary League II in Duels 500 - Win Sands 16 (End of Path) Category:Events